


Lab Rats: Milli and Her Army

by blacklips (Momma)



Series: The Lab Rats: Pokephilia Edition [1]
Category: Pokemon
Genre: But no hate for the unborn beans, Captivity, Cuddles, Cum Inflation, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Heed the Warning, I forgot to get all the tags, Knotting, Mentions of Panic Attacks, Mentions of Suicide, Mild non-con, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not technically consensual but not entirely non-con, Panic Attack, Pokephilia, Unplanned Pregnancy, Very intelligent fuu dogs, Zoophilia, a size queen is born, beastiality, bros in captivity, hand wavy Pokémon science, i have this plot, i need to stop, its complicated, its not a dark fic I swear, it’s not sad, just not a good wholesome porn show either, massive dicks, massive male reproductive bits, milli is better than that, milli is very determined, non-con turned consensual, pregnancy mentions, scientists are jerks, this is rated E for Explicit for a reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma/pseuds/blacklips
Summary: Milli hadn’t signed up for this. She hadn’t even known what was going on. And now...Arcanine.This was bullshit and she hoped those bastards all knew it..•*•.I’m taking written commissions because I need money to repair my computer. Payable to PayPal.





	Lab Rats: Milli and Her Army

**Author's Note:**

> [Smut Discord](https://discord.gg/93gGNDY)  
>  Enjoy the story? Want to shape how it goes? Jump onto Discord!
> 
>  
> 
> Please be of age

Milli hadn’t always been afraid of the smell of hospitals or cleaning products. She was even often termed a ‘neat freak’ where her cottage was concerned. After three weeks of being held against her will and being injected with an unknown substance in said environment, there was little that didn’t make her start hyperventilating or crying when brought up. Which was constantly.

“Subject A-059-HF17 seems to be ready for her final injection before the hands on tests are run. Permission to continue.”

“:Granted. Proceed.:”

Milli did her best to be brave. She was supposed to be in Alto Mare five days ago. That should be plenty of time for the Jennys to be alerted. Her friends and cousin were protective of her, after all.

She hoped that this wouldn’t end worse that it already was.

The sharp prick of a needle in her arm was unsettling and familiar now. She squeezed her eyes shut, knowing if she fought back, they would just strap her back down and continue anyway. Her stomach lurched as nausea threatened to empty her barely filled stomach - emergency rations for three weeks left her weak to their physical advances since so little energy was left over.

The first week had left her lightheaded and sick as her stomach cramped for more. Now, she just felt hollow. Always hungry, always craving something to fill the cavern of her belly. The dramatic weight loss was worrying, she thought, staring at the ceiling that started to blur. Milli figured that was a bad sign but was too worn to work up the appropriate terror.

She passed out without even caring.

.•*•.

Waking up strapped to a large bench was worrisome. Well, no, she would have started screaming if it hadn’t been for the ball gag meant to keep her from biting her tongue off and bleeding out. Apparently, that had happened before, as said the people in white, white, white. Shivering and whimpering, Milli waited to find out what horrible thing would happen.

It wasn’t until someone came over with a tube of lubricant that she really started panicking. She struggled against the straps, pulling until her arms and knees were chaffed and sore, her momentary burst of energy failing.

“Do be calm,” tutted the lab coat, firm hands pushing her into position, pulling a padded bar up under her hips and locking it in place. “We don’t want to actually break you. That would destroy our studies.”

Oh. Well. That should not have been so reassuring. It didn’t make her feel all that much better though. Fingers clenching on the pad they had been strapped to, Milli ignored the burning feeling of tears in her eyes as an impersonal touch parted her slit. The gross sound of a wet fart startled her in its hilarity and incongruous appearance in such a sterile environ. The loud sigh of a put upon scientist came over her shoulder, making the mere thought ten times more ridiculous.

Rolling her eyes at herself, she felt the first probes, the lubricant making the slide easy and quick. The lab coat wasn’t finished, even after that, picking up a nozzle push tube from a shiny table Milli was surprised she hadn’t noticed. But, ah, terror. It made her blind. That was bad. Kind of like the nozzle of the push tube being inserted into very intimate places and whatever clear jelly like fluids being pushed into her.

Shivering because it was cold, dammit, Milli wondered just what they were going to do. They said they didn’t want to break her. Did that mean they were going to rape her... gently? The mere thought shot a thrill of horror up her spine but there wasn’t anything she could do! She was strapped down! She had been kidnapped from her grocery store run! All of this was such bullshit!

Chin quivering, she tried to not cry. Tears did not help this.

“Now, we are going to prep you for proper insertion for the next two days. Once finished, you will be introduced to your partners for the duration of the tests. Do be calm about it.”

Not like she had any choice. Sighing, Milli relaxed. It was that or get hurt and, while she was many things, she was not a fan of pain. That ‘do be calm’ mess, however, was this close to making her want to attack the lab coat. There was little to be calm about!

“Now, you will feel a stretch. It should not hurt, but if it does, let me know and we’ll switch items.”

Which, no, not ominous at all.

Then something touched her and she flinched. The lab coat didn’t stop, of course, and just pressed in, the stretch immediate. Milli clenched without meaning to, nerves flaring to life. This wasn’t painful but... she sure as Arceus didn’t call it pleasant. If it had been a boyfriend or something, sure, she’d be all for having what felt like a giant dildo shoved in her bits. As it was definitely not, she was trying hard not to try and move. The thing was large enough she feared internal damage if she started thrashing around now.

“Ah, not too bad. The new formula we created has made your vaginal walls more malleable - an accomplishment if I say so.” The base touched her lips, the feeling of being too full and over stretched bordering on painful. It wasn’t, but anything could turn this south fast. “Wonderful! We’ll let that set for a few hours and switch it after letting you have ablutions.”

What a terrible thought. But. Well, she was stuck, tied down, full of a massive fake dick with a ball gag in. There wasn’t much she could do or say against this.

.•*•.

Time passed, the dildo was removed, and Milli ran off as soon as she was released to potty. Having had to pee for the last twenty minutes or more really pushed her limit. Still, she was given the option of not having the ball gag if she was good and didn’t do anything stupid. Considering they were stretching her out for a rough sexual endeavor of some sort, Milli didn’t know what to think about it. They hadn’t hurt her. Not yet. It did lurk, though, like fingers walking up her spine.

But her jaw ached. She didn’t want the ball gag back and wasn’t hot on suicide as an option. So why not comply? Her friends were coming for her. She knew that. It would just take time - and taking stupid risks would be counterproductive until she was found by the right people. Not to mention that she was Tired with a capital T.

Before long, she would TIRED with all caps. She needed out.

That didn’t mean she wasn’t pushed back over onto the table, the hip bar moved back into place, and more lube used. This one was more viscous, thick like glue. It was filling, uncomfortable, but as they put an even larger dildo in, she couldn’t complain about its usefulness. Clenching, she sat back, heels digging into her bum.

Having been naked for the last three weeks, she didn’t much feel uncomfortable in her own skin anymore. It was weird, no doubt, but Milli has always been a bit more adaptable than the average person. It was actually why she was an assistant to several authors and worked with editors with almost no fuss. There was little someone could throw at her that she couldn’t roll with. This was by far the weirdest... and she was going to come out of this the best she could.

Hands settling on her knees, she closed her eyes and thought of fairytales, of riding dragons and giant beasts, and talking to the flowers. Her heart hurt when she thought she might not ever make it. She squashed the thought, refusing to be defeated by mere hopelessness. She had hope. She had faith. She was strong. She could wait for rescue.

Milli ignored the burning in her eyes as tears threatened again. She would cry when this was over.

.•*•.

It became a pattern. Every two hours, she would be pushed over the bar, more lube would be added, and a bigger dildo would go in. She slept when she could, dozing between sessions as the night wore on and the next day settled over her and the illegal facility. As tired as she was, she noted a bit of excitement from the lab coats running around. Still, she didn’t have the energy to question what was going on, letting her ears work to pick up the rumors.

But... well , it was all medical lingo that went right over her head. Sighing, she bore down on the dildo in her at that moment. It was very large - nothing she thought she would ever be able to take. And, honestly? She was aroused. There was only so much of fiddling a girl could take before biological reactions took over. As far as defense mechanisms went, it was a little quirky.

She was still waiting, though. Rescue would come.

“Very well. Come on, over the bar.” The voice modulators were really annoying. “You’re ready for the next phase a whole twelve hours early. We will be continuing testing, but it seems we have found an exceptional formula of lubrication to ease the process. Your partners will be here presently.”

Ominous.

Still, she didn’t have a choice in staying or going, and following their orders was keeping her from the damned straps and ball gag. At least this way, she had freedom of movement. If she had a chance to leave, she could take it. Clenching her fingers into the indents left from earlier, she waited as the dildo was pumped a few times, her swallowing her gasps, before being removed and the lab coat packing up.

“Your partners aren’t our biggest fans right now. Of course, since their owners are far from aware of where they are, that may play into it.”

Oh. Oh hell and damnation.

“Just relax, they will be quick.”

Not helping, okay? Any flippancy Milli may have been able to dig up went out the metaphorical door at a run. Sheer terror gripped her around the heart, nails seeking purchase. She didn’t even see the lab coat leave she was so far into her fear. Swallowing, she tried to calm herself down even as her vaginal walls clenched hungrily on nothing. Damn these people.

The quiet whirl of a door opening was over ridden by a loud pop that turned into a low bass growl. She was right, oh damn. Oh hell. Whimpering a little, she closed her eyes. It was juvenile but if she couldn’t see it, it couldn’t hurt her.

“:Mount her,:” order the loudspeaker, the growling lessening as the beastly thing wandered closer, a whimper giving way from his throat. There was a sniffling around her bum, down her thighs. The person on the other side of the intercom sounded impatient. “:Mount her or we will put you back in the water room.:”

Milli stiffened at the implied threat. Fury at the lab coats filled her even as compassion softened her body. “No, no,” She crooned. “It’s okay, boy. You can mount me. It’s okay.”

There was the sound of shuffling before a furry head curled over her, rubbed into her back and up to her neck. Large cream paws settled on either side, walking carefully around her smaller body before situating over her shoulders and beside her hands. He was a big thing, she thought a bit hysterically, the backs of his legs not even touching hers. He curled up, the heavy hot weight of his cock swaying between them.

“:We’ve tried a few things to increase sperm production and virility, including a second puberty for your partner to enlarge his testicles. It has been mostly successful, so you may experience something no one else has yet.:” The hot head of his cock slid over her bum, across her thigh before catching at the right place, the smooth dick sliding in. Milli couldn’t stop her gasp if she tried. “:Of course, your work was a little harder. We had to take a different route entirely. You see we-:”

The lab coat droned on, her ears ringing as the beast over her found a rhythm and ruthlessly went to town on her body. He was almost as big as the biggest dildo, oh fuck, and it was amazing after over twenty-four hours of continuous teasing. She clenched, crying out as she rocked forward on each slap of the hips. Her hands were aching with how hard she was clenching the pad of the table, back arching as a swell of need beat through her.

Milli didn’t get her orgasm, though, the beast surging one last time against her as something thicker and harder than even his cock was drilled in to her body. The head of his dick slammed against her cervix on a pained cry, his knot forcing it to stay there as it inflated. His dick had to be bent out of shape or something to actually fit, she thought distantly, loins aching in a familiar way. Trying to pry her hands from the padding, she hissed as the joints protested.

“:Excellent! Once he has deflated, we’ll bring in the next one. Of course, we could just let them all out, but they are all currently aroused and have been for hours now. The ensuing bloodletting would be entirely wasteful of our research.:”

Heaving in breaths, Milli has no doubt they would go to war just to rut her. Right now, body singing on its need to orgasm, she could totally get why. And... it was easier to think that she was being used by a dog than by these lab coats. She would rather become addicted to an animal cock that feel anything but contempt for these horrid humans. They had stolen her, had stolen these beasts, and pushed them to fuck. Like they were trying to breed her to these animals!

Still, she needed to say something to her partner. He was whining as if he had done something wrong. “It’s okay, baby,” she murmured lowly. “You did good. You did so good. When you see the others, let them know they’re good boys, that they’re okay, that it is okay.”

It wasn’t. It was not okay. Not at all. But this wasn’t his fault anymore than it was her own. It was the circumstances that lead them here and ended up with them having to give some things up in return for surviving. Dignity, self assurance, personal beliefs. Those meant nothing to the monsters in white lab coats.

So, they waited, locked tight and hot, filling seed bathing her uterus until she felt like she would pop. And still he kept on.

Well. She might as well take a nap.

.•*•.

She came awake when he moved from over her, the heat of his fur leaving her feeling chilled in the room without it. Something warm dropped down her legs but she didn’t even pay attention as a red light filled the space and he was gone. Then the next was there, howling and surging forward, up and over, claws leaving little red lines over her hips as he settled.

Cock swaying and unable to hit its mark, Milli helped him position himself by grabbing the thick throbbing shaft and putting it against her used hole. He plunged in, loud and heavy and rough. She grimaced as his heavy nails left runs in her skin, that bled slightly. Hopefully she wouldn’t have to do anything with this one again - he was too aggressive and while she was getting warmed up quickly, that was more from her previous partner than this one.

She didn’t have to endure long, mere minutes before he slammed hard into her loins and released as his knot expanded like a balloon for only a few minutes and then deflating just as suddenly. It was... quick. Both the rut and the ejaculation.

“:Subject A-059-02 is a failure. Collect him and return him to his owner.:”

The low murmuring over the intercom was too muddled to make out before the beast was snapped up in red light and another took his place. This one was quiet, calm energy. He was larger than the others, his breadth encompassing her entirely as he easily hovered over the platform. His head came down to rest on her shoulder, his pale blonde jaw and brow and chest circling the deeper red-orange of his eyes, his ears and legs. The deep brown-Black of the brindle stripes were a startling contrast that Milli was grateful to pay attention to as she tried to adjust.

“Hey,” she uttered gently, using one hand to hold to his head, curling fingers in downy soft fur. “Are you okay?” The paws and jaw were littered with scars, most old, some new. She would take a chunk out of one of the lab coats if they made any of those on him. “I’m sorry about this. It’s not your fault or mine. So, please, be gentle?”

He wuffled, the sound warm and small. She grinned, hiding it in his pelt. Rubbing her face in his fur, she adjusted her stance, knees further apart, back arched and body vulnerable. He was slow to move, leaning out over her further, covering her utterly as he slid his cock up her thigh and to the junction of her loins. It took one moment for him to ease himself in, a slow, smooth glide that made her mewl and tremble. He seemed to chuckle, sitting there for a few moments before knocking her sideways and away from the padded hip bars to the far side of the table. One clever paw had the hip pad pressed back into the table even as he all but laid on her.

Milli should have felt suffocated, should have felt afraid and angry. She only felt warm and cherished, comforted after weeks of skin crawling fear, the massive dog hiding her entirely from view. She noticed the silver and white in his fur and concluded that he was much older than the other two, used to being used as a stud, and helping his partners feel good about it. She would be an unusual partner for him, actually, and not the other way around. She huffed a laugh as he crouched easily above her, his cock a hot throb in her center.

“Thanks,” she murmured, glad to be under him, unseen. “I feel better already.”

He chuffed, rocking his hips. It was tight with her thighs pressed like they were, her walls clenching harder on each thrust. She was breathless quickly, limbs trembling as she clenched her hands into his fur. Milli came suddenly, eyes rolling in her head as her toes curled, her breath a low cry muffled in his pelt. She shook, his movements never stalling or speeding as he took his time. She wished he would pound her hard, but this would probably kill her from sheer arousal.

Gasping, hands twitching, she pushed at him, letting her breathless voice carry to him. “Let me turn over, let you in deeper.”

He seemed amendable to that, standing up over her. Milli brought her leg up, unwilling to let him leave her entirely as she slid around, his thick shaft tugging on her insides. Whimpering, she settled with her legs around his haunches, her hands fisting his belly fur. Tightening her legs, she slid up his cock smoothly with a soundless gasp, suspended over the table. “...Hnnngh, g-good to go...”

He chuffed, slapping his dick deeper, her eyes rolling in her head at the heft and feel of him plowing her. He was calm, firm and controlled. It was a startling comparison after the puppy not even an hour ago. Milli held on tight, back arching and legs a vise around his haunches.

Before long, he pushed them both to the padded table, checked that Milli was comfortable, then began fucking her hard and fast, sharp thrusts that nearly pulled him all the way out, heavy slams that made the eye of his tip kiss her cervix. She felt lost, mind a haze, thoughts twisted up. She barely remembered where she was, her body jerking into another orgasm... and then another.

Milli barely noticed when the old dog pressed even deeper, the tight heat of his knot making her breath leave her in a cry. She never imagined this to be her life, the girl thought, wringing fingers in fur and feeling the old dog almost collapse on her, his body weight keeping her deliciously pinned. She had imagined one of her authors getting curious about her, wondering about her as a person, maybe one feeling a little infatuated, maybe one asking her on a date. Instead, she was a lab rat with a pack of dogs who were equally lab rats, waiting to be released from the experiments - but not minding her company all that much.

“I don’t even know your name,” she mumbled with a dazed sigh, snuggling in for a nap. “But I would like to call you Cannon.”

The old dog harrumphed quietly, nosing her face. She smiled into his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck. When she slept, it was more peaceful than she thought it would be.

.•*•.

Cannon was there when she woke up and still fully erect - but not knotted. Looking at the large head hanging well above her own as the canine panted, she poked him sternly. “You just want another round with my pussy, don’t you?”

The dog chuffed at her with humor in his bright orange eyes. Shifting, he thrust and she squealed, clamping her thighs tight around him. Cannon just tilted his head the other way, tongue lolling out. Rolling her eyes at the ridiculous creature, she clenched around him, getting a low groan in turn. She didn’t even know a dog could make a noise like that. Laughing a little, she pulled at his fur, clenching again. “Well, you’ve get me where you want me, don’t you? Or do you want me on all fours like a bitch just for you?”

His hips hitched at the mention of her being his bitch. Milli was quick to turn over, mourning the loss of his cock as she moved around. Not that it mattered for long, he was vibrating in place before thrusting forward.

Milli cried out, going from empty to overflowing in a mere fraction of a second. Grabbing his fore paws to stay in place, she readied for a wild ride.

If only she could keep Cannon...

.•*•.

“:Specimen A-059-03 did well. Remember the genetic configuration for our next set up,:” murmured the voice of one lad coat over the intercom. “:Introduce A-059-04, 05, and 07.:”

What? Milli was feeling full for the first time in a long time, only it wasn’t her belly that was warm with food. At least, not the right part.

“Wait, WAIT! Please! I need some food and water!” she yelled, still locked with Cannon and unable to stand to her own defense. Not that it mattered to the lab coats. “A break, maybe? Thirty minutes. Cannon can stay here and I’ll get to eat and drink something so I don’t die of dehydration or something equally stupid.”

There a period of silence before the door opened and two lab coats came in, a tray of ‘block food for her and the beast and enough water to make her salivate. Ignoring that she was physically bound to said beastly creature, she reached out to take a cup and sipped. Her stomach growled at the first touch of fluids, nausea rising. She ignored it, taking one block of blue and pink to chew through.

The chalky taste of vitamins and supplements was unpleasant, but who cared? Food! Snagging a second and then third, Milli eased off. Knowing that the food was there was enough. Sighing in contentment, she pushed the trays away, intending to stand. And was brought up. By his knot. The girl huffed at the dog, fingers drumming on the table as she propped her chin on her other hand in a faux pout. “There wouldn’t be a magic ‘release’ button, would there?”

There was indeed.

“Holy shit!” The knot that had been possibly the size of a cantaloupe- by feel alone, mercy - deflated with a heavy flood of seed straight into her cunt, her uterus actually bloating out. When he removed his cock, Cannon shook himself out before rolling on his back, phallus sliding back into his sheath. The really weird part was when she moved, the cum didn’t come rushing back out. Blinking to herself, she poked her bloated belly, noticeably distended. Nothing. Which, huh, if the size of her now showed how much cum she had put in her by her partners, then she was going to be pretty much huge and pregnant by the end.

Her thoughts flashed to a stop. Pregnant? Her hands ran all up her arms, looking at the bruised and discolored places along the inside of her elbows. Seriously, that was their whole schtick? Blinking as she thought about, the girl ran a hand over her belly, then her face. Why was this her life? This was like some crazy Youkai manga that one of her authors wrote (and made a killing with, no lie).

Shelving the thought and concerns, Milli set about picking up the trays and putting them in the bathroom. Cleaning up took a while, her skin glowing warm red from a shower as her hair dripped down her back. Looking into the room, she stared at the tall table, the wide floor space, then the dog across the room. And they were going to introduce three more? Madness.

“Is there any way that the table can either be taken out or retracted?” She asked cautiously, walking over to Cannon to cuddle him across his back like a rug draped over his ribs. The low sounds of pistons working had her peeking around the mounds of fur to see the table actually lowering into the floor. Huh. Nifty.

Running her hands through his ruff, she felt something. Cautiously scratching around it to a low whine from her furry partner, Milli tried to figure out what it was. It wasn’t old, it was manufactured, and it still hurt. It must be a recent addition - the lab coats probably hadn’t had the Pokémon long, so there were all the chances this was to keep them under control.

“Cannon,” she murmured into his ear, the fluff of his fur covering her mouth. “Lift your left paw if these bastards are the ones to put this,” she flicked the item to a shiver from him, “in you.”

His left paw lifted just the barest hint. Dammit. “Flick your ears if it keeps your powers suppressed.”

Both ears flicked as if shooing off flies and Milli felt fury wash through her. “Grumble if they will know if I take it out.” Silence. Long, drawn out. “Look at me if they were that stupid and don’t keep real time records of these damned things.”

And, yup, he looked back. His mouth opened in a doggy grin, tongue lolling as if she just told the funniest joke. Groaning, she thumped her brow on his shoulder a time or five. “I don’t know if I should be grateful or pissed off that people this incompetent actually have me here.”

Cannon laughed as she nuzzled him tiredly. She wasn’t sore - weird as that was - and she wasn’t hungry, but marathon sex made her tired as much mentally as physically. Snuggling in, Milli dozed. Might as well rest while she could.

.•*•.

The sound of three pomfs with red lighting heralded... golden fuu dogs with dark orange-gold stripes and all significantly smaller than Cannon. Triplets. Holy trinity of Shiny genetics. Milli looked from Cannon who seemed impressed to her new breeding partners. Honestly, she should probably be handling this a lot worse, but with the weird that was her normal day to day, this was just beyond her cruising speed for life. Sure, it was terrible, but giving in to the urge to scream until her throat stopped making sound just wasn’t going to help.

The lab coats were a definite twist that pissed her off, but with the discovery from earlier, she was feeling pretty good about things. If she could get a few more of the beasts in with her all at once, Milli was sure she could stage a grand escape.

Before that, she had to play brood mare.

Pretty much literally.

Before THAT, she, apparently, was going to have to take something since the ceiling just revealed a weak spot by transporting a small square tile down, a large nozzle tube of lube, a bottle of pills that, when she read the label, were to be taken all at once, and a supplement that was to be held under her tongue and inserted in her vagina. Okay. Grabbing up the pills and supplements, Milli debated on how to do the lube.

“:Inserts, first, wait three minutes, then the lubricant, A-059-HF17.:”

Wow, what a wonderful set of instructions except, ha, she didn’t have a way to tell time. Rolling her eyes - this would be her Olympic sport of choice - Milli went to the bathroom, chugged the pills down with some water with a grimace, and slid both supplements into place. Taking time, she nibble a ‘block to give her more energy. She was going to need it.

Figuring at least three minutes were up, the girl wandered back into the breach, Cannon holding court as he growled and rumbled to the clearly younger beasts. Ignoring them and sitting on the once again raised padded table, she plucked up the lubricant, positioned the nozzle, and squirted a little. Pushing the nozzle and the thick head of the cylindrical tube further in to maximize the spread, she depressed the plunger. The orgasm was totally unexpected.

“Oh, wow, what?” She stuttered, breath a gasp. She felt full, like before, only more... and she craved the need for cock, craved to be rolled over and rutted, craved to be filled until she couldn’t even stand it. Unable to breathe through it, she forged on, dumping the entire tube into her snatch, legs shaking as she pulled the tube out to toss across the room.

“F-fuck,” She rasped, fingers digging into her slit, thumb baring down on her clit. Cannon was tapped out. That left the three legendary shinies. “Come on, boys, come on come on. Put your cock where my pussy is.”

The first of the three wasted little time, trotting over, cock bobbing and larger looking it should be. Probably enhanced by the lab coats, she mused feverishly, trying to make heads or tails of anything else. The heat suffusing her loins, crackling like lightning strikes up her spine, forced her mind to haze out. Damned drugged lube.

Then there was a fury body over her own and Milli stopped caring so much. With a cock soon fucking her cunt, the girl lost herself and hours of time to the sexual fever, the symptoms like a feral animal heat. Any cock in her pussy would do as long as they kept moving, kept fucking her.

In no time at all, Milli lost near two days and gained an additional four partners. Partners that were all worn out quickly, the lab coats scrambling to bring in more. That she “woke up” with her mouth around one cock and her cunt full of another was... not surprising, especially since she was helping her new partner get hard just ‘one more time’ for her benefit. The thought was there when even rational mind went on holiday, so she tried to deal with it like everything else about this misadventure - by not doing so. Later would come and then she would break down in hysterics. Her needs super ceding her self control and personal boundaries was terrifying, but wigging out about it would not help.

Anyway, she had A Plan.

She just needed a few more dogs.

.•*•.

Milli felt better after a quick shower, some food, necessary functions, and possibly a small coma since she was sure she had probably slept close to thirty hours. Her muscles were sore, her joints tender, but her loins, her over used vagina, did not even ache. This was troubling. Terrifying. On a list of terrifying things, though, the idea was pretty low. Whatever the lab coats had done to her, she wasn’t feeling the strain of continuous marathon sex at all.

Which, ah ha, weird.

Crawling from the literal dog pile of warm fur and soft flesh, she stood and stretched, her back cracking. Her partners were worn out, snoozing hard even now. With eight of the massive dogs in the room, the table had been retracted more or less permanently, now little more than a weird mat on - or in - the floor. Digging her bare toes into the cushioned surface, she rubbed her distended belly. Something crazy was happening. The cum wouldn’t - ha! - come out, her uterus was a figgin’ Bag O Holding for fluids, and she wasn’t crying in pain from overuse of her vagina.

Rubbing tender hands over the swell that was frankly weird after being so flat from sudden weight loss, Milli couldn’t decide if she should just go ahead and take the power things off the dogs and let them wreck merry Hell on the labs or wait to see if more ammunition to break the place would be given to her. And tried to ignore the warmth starting to burn from her core and up her spine. The dog pile whimpered in chorus as arousal curled from her skin and she grimaced.

“Sorry boys. I guess I’m just too much for you.” She walked further away, hoping her scent would lessen if she was in the opposite corner of the room. She felt her muscles clench without input from her head, rolling her eyes. Whatever they had given her, she was so done. She was tired of sex - how crazy that was - and ready for a break. Or to break.

“Just form a line,” she muttered just loud enough to be petulant. “As soon as the knot pops, the next in line needs to get ready. Hell, if the dogs had quick shots like that second one - well, no, I’d rather they actually last a while - they could easily do that. I mean, I like being knotted and tied to them. I like it - which is WEIRD and totally the LCs faults - but it is a factor.”

Sliding down the wall to rest on her toes in a squat, Milli closed her eyes and leaned her head back. Fuck, she was exhausted mentally. Drained physically, though not to the extent she thought she would be. The only thing on her ready to go was her twat! Chuckling at her own mind, the girl sat properly, bum to the floor and legs in lotus position. Nothing for it but to try and marshal her thoughts. If the lab coats decided to put more dogs in with her, she would gladly release the whole lot.

She just needed time.

She didn’t have any.

She wanted to wait for rescue.

She didn’t think she could.

So it was high time she did something about it.

.•*•.

Loud explosions of red startled Milli from her trance, her eyes snapping open to see a room milling with newly released, sexually frustrated fuu dogs, aggressions low only because they had bypassed the stage of being angry and were in desperation of needing relief. There had to be over ten of them! Feeling a kind of trepidation, the human woman looked around for something that might be useful. As usual, there was nothing and no one but she herself.

The throb of her loins said that wasn’t a bad idea. The internal screech of rage said otherwise. And her poor precious partners barely stirred, even Cannon only turning over in exhaustion.

Not wanting to prolong the issue, Milli stood up, garnering attention from every horse-sized dog with heavy cocks swaying under their bellies. Their balls were literally the size of cantaloupes - another enhancement - so they must be hurting for a rut. Trying to find a way to make this easy, she looked around, sighing in relief when part of the floor parted to reveal a platform, again padded, that she could use. It had a hip bar attachment as well as a set of bars for the dogs to balance on while fucking her. And a new tube of lubricant.

Scrambling to the table as the first came sniffing, Milli hiked a leg up, pushed the nozzle of the tube lubricant in, and depressed all at once. Gasping and dropping the tube, she crawled up and presented, ass in the air and knees wide. A bark was her only warning as she was mounted, massive dick unerringly finding its mark. She made a sound somewhere between an emphatic “yes” and a groan, gripping the table hard to stay on it. They were all horny and while it was not her fault, Milli felt responsible for the poor dears held in captivity with her. That the lab coats had her strung up on aphrodisiacs that made her pussy sing for cock was just part of the process.

It was hard, fast, his knot ballooning up within the ten minute mark and Milli was left waiting to finish. Whining in her throat, she clenched on him, his answering groan a low sound.

Then she felt something unexpected. It was as if a hose had been shoved in her snatch and then turned on! His cum was a geyser erupting inside, a heavy stream that tapered off only to resume, taper off, and start again. She yelled, head shooting down to look at her belly. It was getting bigger...

And, fuck, she had so many here! How was she going to hold all that cum? Why was she even holding cum, oh fuck! Was she even going to survive this?!

This was the last straw, her mind roared angrily even as her thoughts turned hazy. The knot deflated, the dog stumbled off, and another took his place eagerly.

Fuck for twenty, maybe thirty minutes, knot, ejaculate like a fire hose, and repeat. Milli lost count after seven, her hazed out mind in line with her body, unable to finish for an orgasm that she desperately wanted. She couldn’t lift her arms because the moment she would have, she would have literally went flying off the table from the desperate dogs queuing up to breed her. When a whole ten minutes passed some time later and none of the dogs jumped her, she looked around, her previous dog pile watching unconcerned with the events happening with the exception of one or two showing sexual interest again. The new batch were panting and yipping, a few still hard but now nowhere near as hungrily desperate.

Tentatively moving, Milli mewled as she leaned forward, fingers reaching down her enlarged form to her clit, pressing on the magic orgasm button. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she whispered, hips shaking as she tried to not feel empty and just get off. “Just, hnnnnngh, more. Almost there...”

The broad swipe of a tongue was enough to get a startled squeal out of her before it turned into a moan. The door opening, however, was unwelcome.

“Sorry to bother, but we have a solution for the previous subjects. Carry on.”

Milli did not ‘carry on’ watching as the lab coat took one of several needles from their pocket, injected the topmost dog, and proceeded from there. The dog pile started grumbling, coming awake as whatever the lab coat had used was forcing them to surface. Just as she was about to relax once the lab coat finished with the pile, they walked over to her side, patted her side, and put a needle in her hip.

She yelped, looking over her shoulder with a snarl. “Oh, none of that. This will help make the process permanent as well as,” another needle just as they finished with the first, “increase egg production and enable the Ditto genetic manipulation to,” and another needle, “enhance your ovaries and uterus to take sperm from any Pokémon within a certain spectrum of perimeters.” Pocketing the last needle, they waved. “Have fun.”

Hands clenched to the table, Milli knew as soon as her boys, because they were all hers right now, finished getting off properly, they were going to storm the damned lab. “Come on,” she muttered. “Everyone finish up, we’ve got things to do.”

The dog behind her chuffed in agreement, mounting her smoothly. She sighed. This was going to take all day.

.•*•.

Milli woke up to Cannon hovering over her, his cock rocking in her snatch. Mewling, she pushed at him so she could turn over. Today was The Day. Winding her arms around his neck from where she was on the floor, the girl reached for the mechanism that was keeping his power contained. Cannon barely flinched when she broke it apart, the piercing coming loose from his flesh in her hands.

“Good boy,” she gasped, arching up and clenching. “Wish I could keep you.”

Right now, Milli wished she could even see herself. Her belly was so round, tight with cum from her many partners. She idly wondered if she would get pregnant from this and if she did, how many puppies she would have. She must look months pregnant, though, just from whatever was happening with her body. And, yah, the lab coat said DITTO. As in, The Ditto, PokeDaycare Slut. If that was the case, she was probably actually pregnant.

Oh. Oh mercy, what would she tell people?!

A particularly heavy thrust brought her mind back to the dog fucking her languidly, cock a massive rod that beat against her walls firmly. Eyes rolling back, Milli had to give him props for being a fantastic lover. She felt the orgasm sweep over her, toe curling and long. Cannon gave no care and did as before, rutting her through it. He kept her on a high for well over an hour, one orgasm rolling into another as he worked her over.

When he finally knotted her, the rest of the room was barely coming to. Which, ah ha. The heavy stretch of his knot was even larger, she thought, before the fire hose impersonation began. Eyes widening, Milli couldn’t stop her scream as her womb hungrily took in every drop.

Every dog was definitely awake now, she thought hysterically.

Cannon, once finished, licked her breasts, her neck, before letting the golden trio come at her. The first was hovering over her, shifting to get the stance right before sliding his dick at her. He missed and the forearm length cock slid over her swollen belly before he brought his hips back and actually slid home properly. Milli didn’t even flinch, arms coming around his neck. She search for the piercing, hands fluffing fur as her body went with the motions of being bred once again. Finding it, she grabbed hold firmly, making the dog in her jink and shiver, the heft of his cock slapping her cervix. Gasping, she twisted her wrists, the mechanism parting easily.

Two down, twenty-one to go.

Golden Brother One knotted her, fire hose cock shooting thick, viscous streams of cum. Fuck, maybe she was getting addicted to dog cock. Maybe she was getting addicted to the cum filling her up so much it made her orgasm. Maybe maybe maybe.

Golden Brother One made room for Two, the heavy beast quick to copy his brother. Again a fat dick entered her cunt, her hands knotting in fur as she forced herself to remember what she was doing, why she was being fucked in what was an awkward way for the dogs. Find piercing, break it off, finish the fuck, next.

A few hours in, they broke for food and her a bathroom break while all the dogs milled into a retractable offshoot room that basically acted as a giant sandbox. Once she had cleaned up, it was back as it, nose to the grindstone. Or dick in the cunt. Again and again and again.

Some while later, she groaned. Her belly was so full, and she figured it would slosh if the fluid hadn’t been so heavy and glue-like. The pile of piercings were shoved under the in-floor pad where the table once stood proudly, the small lumps barely noticeable after having massive dogs tromping all over it for days. Lying back, Milli contemplated getting up, rolled to her side, and crawled marginally upright. Sitting seiza, she tapped her lip in thought. Start the charge now?

Looking at the lazing beasts, she decided definitely. They didn’t look ready for a war and that was their greatest strength: surprise.

“Cannon?”

The old dog perked up before trotting over, nuzzling her swollen skin tenderly. Smiling with tears in her eyes, the girl used handfuls of fur to get up, swinging her leg over his shoulders.

Leaning down against his ear, she teased it with her teeth before uttering the one line that would start it all. “It’s time.”

.•*•.

The world burned.


End file.
